Joyeux Noel Hime!
by Lunalune
Summary: Retrouvez Maï, Mikoto, Natsuki et Shizuru autour d'une bonne dinde de Nowel, un magnifique sapin et des tonnes de cadeau pour passer le plus agréable des moments.... Ou pas...


Une petite nouvelle sur Noel d'une amie qui n'a pas de compte sur .

Mai Hime et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews! ;)

* * *

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Ce cri désespéré et paniqué parvint aux oreilles de la lycéenne tandis qu'elle se détendait dans un bain moussant dont l'eau, si agréablement brûlante, l'avait déjà assoupie.

Aussitôt et d'un bon, elle saisit une serviette blanche qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille tout en se précipitant vers la chambre d'où provenait l'appel.

Là, elle découvrit son amie, nue, enroulée dans les draps déchirés, les pieds noués et les crocs dans son propre bras.

- Mikoto ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés, surprise par le désastreux spectacle.

- Maudits ! Maudits ! On a attaché Mikoto !

Comprenant tout à fait que l'enfant avait une fois de plus migrée jusque l'autre lit dans son sommeil et, suite à un rêve, s'était emmêlée dans les draps, elle sourit et l'aida à s'en échapper.

- Toi au moins tu peux dire que le lit t'as lâchement retenu au détriment des cours si passionnants… Souffla-t-elle amusée en décousant les nœuds.

A peine l'eut-elle libérée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les interpellant.

- C'est sans doute Natsuki qui est en avance, lança Maï tout en se levant doucement pour se diriger vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit et invita la jeune femme à entrer. Cette dernière déposa deux sacs de paquets dans un coin de pièce et ressortie pour ramener un petit sapin fraîchement coupé.

- Je vais installer ça par là, décida-t-elle en désignant le bureau sur lequel elle déposa le socle puis l'arbre.

- Je vais m'habiller et je file acheter les derniers ingrédients, je te laisse Mikoto… Répondit son hôte en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

- Bien, aide moi Mi… Oh, vas t'habiller aussi tu veux…

Joyeux Noël Princesses

Aidée par Shizuru qui épluchait les pommes de terre telle une vraie chef, Maï préparait la farce sur son plan de travail tout en s'occupant de la dinde. Au milieu des odeurs salées, se mélangeait celle de la crème pâtissière qu'on laissait reposer. Derrière elles, Natsuki et Mikoto décorait le sapin et la chambre tant bien que mal… Enfin, plus mal que bien. En effet, la jeune fille devait veiller au travail de son amie qui adorait jongler avec les objets les plus fragiles.

Après trente minutes de lutte acharnée, elle présentèrent le résultat final aux deux cuisinières qui applaudirent leur décoration.

Des boules en cristal et des cannes en bonbon pendaient à chaque branches et une guirlande lumineuse enroulée le tronc jusqu'à la cime. Le tout était dominé par une étoile blanche et le reste de la chambre avait été envahit par des anges et des mini-cadeaux posés ici et là.

Toutes contemplaient la tranquillité de l'évènement mais la plus jeune brisa le silence d'une voix très calme en disant :

- Feu…

- Feu? Demanda sa colocataire en levant un sourcil.

- Feu… Répéta-t-elle.

- Je crois que ta dinde brûle Maï, traduisit Natsuki en sentant l'odeur associée.

- Ho non !! Hurla la jeune femme en s'élançant vers le four qui crachait déjà des nuages de fumée.

Impuissante face à la catastrophe, de chaudes larmes envahirent ses yeux alors qu'elle avait espéré offrir à ses amis le plus délicieux des repas de Noël. Shizuru tenta de la réconforter en lui rappelant qu'il restait assez de nourriture pour improviser quelque chose d'aussi bon mais c'était sans compter sur l'appétit vorace du monstre des cuisines qui avait déjà vider les plats, trop impatiente.

- J'appelle un restaurant… Proposa la jeune fille en dernier recours en saisissant son téléphone portable.

Pendant qu'elle négociait une table en cette heure si tardive pour en espérer une, sa compagne aida Maï à se relever et la câlina maladroitement.

- Reno c'est moi…une table pour quatre… Il ne vous reste qu'une de deux… Ah… Tu ne ferais pas une exception pour une vieille amie? Reno s'il te plaît… Je t'offre un verre après ça, d'accord? Un restaurant? Va pour le restau… Avec le petit dej'? Hum… Non, d'accord d'accord, vendu. C'est bon alors? Super, merci !

Elle était sur le point d'annoncer fièrement qu'elles iraient toutes fêter Noël dans le restaurant le plus chic de la région mais ne pu détacher un seul mot de sa bouche, tant la force maléfique qui la tiraillait était puissante. Sur elle, s'était posé le regard jaloux le plus malsain et agacé qu'on puisse imaginer. Natsuki, silencieuse, caressait l'épaule de son amie tout en ayant entendu la totalité de la conversation, et serrait les dents avant de détourner son regard vers le sol, déçue.

Le chemin de la résidence au centre ville s'effectua avec peu d'échange. La neige était tombée avec force dans l'après midi et elles perdirent un temps fou à tenter de rattraper Mikoto qui s'amusait à envoyer d'énormes et dangereuses boules glacées sur tout le monde, y compris les jeunes enfants fragiles.

- Tu vas tuer quelqu'un !!

Avait hurlé Maî en courant après elle en vain, tandis qu'elle adorait à la narguer en la bombardant encore et encore.

Une fois installée au chaud, le fameux Reno proposa à ses clientes la carte et le menue spécial et laissa échapper une certaine crainte face à l'amie de son ex. Car oui, Shizuru était son ex…

Le repas se déroula malgré tout dans l'euphorie. Elles échangèrent des anecdotes, des souvenirs, des projets. Elles se coupaient la parole, riaient et fixaient parfois la plus jeune qui dévorait ses assiettes en à peine quelques secondes.

- On va croire que je ne te nourris pas… Lâcha Maî sur un ton vexé.

Toutes éclatèrent d'un rire sincère lorsque Mikoto leva les yeux de sa dinde, un morceau mal mâché sortant de la bouche.

Au moment de l'addition, Natsuki, la plus têtue, eut le dernier mot et offrit le repas à ses amies. Elles allaient quitter la pièce quand le serveur revint à la charge, désireux, pour proposer un nouveau rendez-vous à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière eut un sourire malicieux et lâcha juste avant d'ouvrir la porte :

- Ah oui… J'ai menti…

Elle ria, planta le jeune homme et agrippa amoureusement la main de celle qu'elle aimait. Rassurée, Natsuki se laissa bercer par les paroles de ses plus tendres et proches alliées tout en les raccompagnant.

Le couple aida ensuite Maï à ranger l'appartement pendant qu'elle couchait la plus jeune et lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain pour le partage des cadeaux qu'elles étaient toutes impatientes de découvrir.

Désormais seules, dans la pénombre de leur chambre, sur le lit conjugal éclairait par des dizaines de petites étoiles de Noël, Shizuru se remémora la soirée amusée tandis que sa compagne l'écoutait dans la chaleur de ses bras.

- Tu as eu peur hien? La taquine-t-elle, gâchant la douceur du moment.

- Non…

- J'ai vu tes yeux brillaient, ajouta-t-elle certaine de l'agacer.

- Ils braillaient pour toi… Se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans entrer dans le jeu.

- Menteuse, sourit-elle.

- Toi aussi, conclut Natsuki pour rappeler la scène du restaurant.

Shizuru sauta du lit, bousculant la jeune femme, surprise. Elle s'enfuie dans la salle de bain, la laissant seule dans la pièce qui n'avait, tout à coup, plus l'air aussi romantique. Elle resta plantée dans son incertitude plusieurs minutes et souffla, exaspérée, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

- Shizu…

- Ferme les yeux, lui ordonna-t-elle en la coupant sur un ton enjoué.

- D'accord, obéit aussitôt sa compagne, inquiète.

Elle scruta ensuite ses pas qu'elle entendit s'approcher. Elle senti son corps s'approcher doucement sur le lit, serrant ses membres et sourit. Un baiser, chaud, rassurant et chocolaté se déposa délicatement sur ses lèvres. Elle allait ouvrir les yeux mais Shizuru le lui interdit de nouveau. Elle caressa sa main et y déposa à l'intérieur un ruban soyeux avant de reculer.

- Tu peux regarder, annonça-t-elle enfin.

Natsuki, découvrit alors face à elle, le corps entièrement nu de la jeune femme qui la fixait d'un regard malin et amoureux. Le ruban qu'elle tenait, était enroulé autour d'elle à la façon d'un paquet cadeau et ne masquait pas son intimité, au contraire, il la mettait entièrement en valeur.

Désireuse, et maintenant désirée, Shizuru s'approcha une nouvelle fois, frôlant la peau du visage de son amie qui ne cessait de la contempler. Elle embrassa ses lèvres, sa joue, le lobe de son oreille, et chuchota dans un souffle chaud :

- Joyeux Noël mon amour…


End file.
